One Sweet Day
by daniebagel
Summary: sad... and horrible. One of the first fics i wrote... I cringe reading it.... flame as you wish


One Sweet Day  
  
*Sorry I never told You*  
  
Harry looked out the window. Tears streamed down his face. Why? Why did he have to kill her, the one person who had ever shown him love. The one Person he'd die for?  
  
*all I wanted to say*  
*and now it's too late to hold you*  
*Because you've flown away, so far*  
*away*  
  
Her fingered the small box in his hands. It held a diamond ring. How he missed her. Everything about her. Especially her smile. Her smile could spread laughter through a room. But now it could only bring him tears.  
  
*Never had I imagined*  
*Living without your smile*  
  
He looked up to the cloudy sky and hoped she was looking down over him, as his parents were.  
  
*feeling, and knowing*  
*you hear me*  
*it keeps me alive*  
*Alive*  
  
"Why are the people I love always taken away from me?!!"  
  
*And I know you're smiling*  
*down on me from heaven*  
*like so many friends we've lost along the way*  
*And I know eventually we'll be*  
*Together*  
*One sweet Day*  
  
Harry was glad of one thing: that he didn't turn out like the man he shared so many things with. The same wand cores, the rare power Parselmouth, they went to the same schools and they were both orphans. But Harry was not corrupted like Voldemort, the man who had shattered so many lives, including his own.  
  
*Darling, I never showed You*  
  
Harry Held the diamond ring in his hand. It glittered, and he wished he could have seen it on her beautiful hands  
*Assumed you'd always be*  
*There*  
  
With all the things to frown at in his life, she always brought a smile. He felt horrible for taking her for granted.  
  
*And I, I took your presence*  
*for granted*  
*But I always cared,*  
*I always cared*  
*And I miss the love we shared*  
  
Harry wanted to be with her, but he knew she'd be disappointed in him if he stopped living, just for her.  
  
*And I know you're shining down on me*  
*from heaven*  
*like so many friends*   
*we've lost along the way*  
*And I know eventually*  
*We'll be together...*  
*One Sweet Day...*  
  
When Voldermort attacked other people, hagrid, Luppin, Fred and George... they facedit together, but now... he had to do it alone. Now he had to be brave. Do what so many people thought he did best.  
  
*Although the sun will never shine*  
*the same*  
*I'll always look*  
*To a brighter day*  
  
Harry walked the beaten path up to her grave. But someone was already there. He turned to walk away, until he realized who it was.  
  
Maybe he didn't have to do it alone.  
  
Ron  
  
*Lord, I know*  
*When I lay me down to sleep*  
*You will always listen*  
*As I pray*  
  
They stood in silence for what seemed like an eternity. Then Ron spoke. This voice was unsteady, but still seemed eerily calm.  
  
"Just your luck, right? Now who will be your phone a friend for celebrity millionaire?"  
  
Harry laughed, despite himself.  
  
"I guess I'll just have to call Dumbledore."  
  
Ron thought for a moment. "Does he even have a phone?"  
  
"I dunno, but he's gone kinda funny in his old age." He laughed uneasily. "Why don't you come down for a cup of tea or something? There's no point in standing here in the rain." He looked up. "She be pretty pissed off if we got sick."  
  
Ron nodded. "I can hear her voice now... Ron! Harry! What were you thinking... you could've been doing something useful..."  
  
The duo made their way down the path.  
  
*And I know you're shining*  
*Down on me from heaven*  
*Like so many friends we've lost*  
*Along the way*  
*And I know eventually*   
*We'll be together...*  
  
*One Sweet Day...*  
  
After Ron had left, Harry sat alone, once again fingering the velvet covered box. But it was different this time. Because he knew, even though there were so many things not said, so many things that would never be done, he knew he could go on. Go on happily remembering his beloved Hermione Granger...  
  
*Sorry, I never told you...*  
  
...In peace.  
  
*All I wanted to say...*  
  
Oh, that was truly horrible. This was one of the first fics I wrote, and I cringe rereadingg it, but I just realize I never posted it, might as well. Flames Flames Flames. My friend Alex may be in California right now, but I'm not, I could use the heat.  
  
We had an earthquake today. It hit seattle hard, but we, up here in Canada (I AM CANADIAN! Only the people who've seen the comercials will get that!) got the end of it. I was in Science Class. (Yes madam Taddei, we know we know... we know that everythign is matter! We get it !) And every5tyhing started to shake a little. We were like, whoah... an earthquake? And the teacher's like, no it was just the wind... the wind my ass! We finally got it through her head that it was a earthquake (according to her, she didn't feel it...), when the vice principal, Mr. Dingle (I know...) came in asked if we got down under our desks. Me, sitting @ the front, and enjoy being a smart-ass sometimes, said. No, she told us not to. Thought it was just the wind. You should have seen the look he gave her. It was priceless...  
  
Okay, now that story times over.. (Oh look, you got the double feature... if you haven't stopped reading yet) please review this horrible piece of crap. It would be appreciated.  
  
Thank you!  
  
~Danie  



End file.
